Bomberman
Bomberman is a strategic, maze-based video game series by Hudson Soft (now owned by Konami) starring the titular character. Video games Main games *''Bomberman'' (1983), MSX, ZX Spectrum, Sharp MZ-700. Released in 1985 for Famicom/NES, in 1990 for TurboGrafx-16, Amiga, Atari ST, PC (DOS), Game Boy, in 1991 for Arcade, and in 2004 for N-Gage, while the NES version was also re-released for Game Boy Advance in the NES Classics series in 2004. The ZX Spectrum version and TurboGrafx-16 version were titled respectively Eric and the Floaters and Dyna Blaster in Europe. *''3-D Bomberman'' (1984), MSX. *''Bomber Man Special'' (1986), MSX. *''Bomberman II'' (June 28, 1991), Famicom/NES. Titled Dynablaster in Europe. *''Bomberman '93'' (December 11, 1992), TurboGrafx-16. Released in 2006 for Wii Virtual Console. *''Super Bomberman'' (April 28, 1993), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Bomberman '94'' (December 10, 1993) PC Engine. Released in 1994 for Sega Mega Drive/Genesis as Mega Bomberman, in 2006 for Wii Virtual Console and in 2009 for PSN. *''Super Bomberman 2'' (April 28, 1994), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Super Bomberman 3'' (April 28, 1995), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Super Bomberman 4'' (April 26, 1996), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Bomberman B-Daman'' (1996), Super Famicom. *''Saturn Bomberman'' (July 19, 1996), Sega Saturn. *''Atomic Bomberman'' (July 31, 1996), PC. *''Saturn Bomberman Fight!!'' (December 11, 1996), Sega Saturn. *''Super Bomberman 5'' (February 28, 1997), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Neo Bomberman'' (1997), Neo-Geo MVS. *''Bomberman 64'' (September 26, 1997), Nintendo 64. Known in Japan as Baku Bomberman. *''Bomberman World'' (January 29, 1998), PlayStation. *''Bomberman Hero'' (April 30, 1998), Nintendo 64. Re-released in 2011 for Wii Virtual Console. *''Bomberman 64: The Second Attack'' (December 3, 1999), Nintendo 64. Known in Japan as Baku Bomberman 2. *''Bomberman Party Edition'' (December 10, 2000), PlayStation. *''Bomberman Land'' (December 21, 2000), PlayStation. Re-released in 2008 for PSN. *''Bomberman Online'' (October 30, 2001), Dreamcast. *''Bomberman 64'' (December 20, 2001), Nintendo 64. Unrelated to the previous Bomberman 64, it was only released in Japan. *''Bomberman Generation'' (June 3, 2002), GameCube. *''Bomberman Jetters'' (December 19, 2002), GameCube, PlayStation 2. Based on the anime. *''Online Bomberman'' (2003), PC. *''Bomberman Land 2'' (July 17, 2003), GameCube, PlayStation 2. *''Bomberman Land 3'' (August 4, 2005), PlayStation 2. *''Bomberman Act:Zero'' (August 3, 2006), Xbox 360. *''Bomberman Land'' (March 8, 2007), Wii. Remake of the PlayStation game. *''Bomberman Live'' (July 18, 2007), Xbox Live Arcade. *''Bomberman Blast'' (September 25, 2008), Wii, WiiWare. *''Bomberman Ultra'' (June 11, 2009), PSN. *''Bomberman Live: Battlefest'' (December 8, 2010), Xbox Live Arcade. *''Super Bomberman R'' (March 3, 2017), Nintendo Switch. Later released on PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC. Minor games *''Bomber Boy'' (1991), Game Boy. Released as Atomic Punk in North America and as Dynablaster in Europe. *''Bomber Man World'' (1992), Arcade. A sequel to the Arcade version of Bomberman. *''HI-TEN Bomberman'' (1993), NEC PC-FX. A promotional game showcased at Hudson Soft Super Caravan events, but never released to the public. *''Bomberman '94 Special Version'' (1993), PC-Engine. Limited edition demo of Bomberman '94. *''Hi-Ten Chara-Bomb'' (Summer 1994), NEC PC-FX. An update to HI-TEN Bomberman showcased at Hudson Soft Super Caravan events. *''Bomberman GB'' (August 10, 1994), Game Boy. *''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman'' (November 1994), Game Boy. A crossover with the Wario series, it's a remake of the Japanese Bomberman GB. *''Bomberman: Panic Bomber'' (December 22, 1994), TurboGrafx-CD. Later also released for Virtual Boy, Super Famicom, PSP, Neo Geo and Wii Virtual Console. The Super Famicom version is titled Super Bomberman: Pacin Bomber W. *''Bomberman GB 2'' (August 10, 1995), Game Boy. Called Bomberman GB outside Japan. *''Bomberman GB 3'' (December 20, 1996), Game Boy. Only released in Japan, re-released for 3DS Virtual Console in 2012. *''Bomberman'' (1997), LCD game. *''Pocket Bomberman'' (December 12, 1997), Game Boy, Game Boy Color. *''Bomberman Wars'' (April 16, 1998), PlayStation, Sega Saturn. *''Bomberman Quest'' (December 25, 1998), Game Boy Color. *''Bomberman Fantasy Race'' (August 6, 1998), PlayStation. *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden: Victory heno Michi'' (January 29, 1999), Game Boy Color. *''Bomberman Max'' (December 17, 1999), Game Boy Color. Released in two variants: Red Challenger and Blue Champion editions. A limited eition titled Bomberman Max: Ain Version was also released in 2000. *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory: Final Mega Tune'' (February 4, 2000), Game Boy Color. *''Bomberman Tournament'' (April 27, 2001), Game Boy Advance. Called Bomberman Story in Japan. *''Bomberman Kart'' (December 20, 2001), PlayStation 2. *''Bomberman Max 2'' (February 7, 2002), Game Boy Advance. Released in two variants: Blue Advance and Red Advance. *''Bomberman Jetters: The Legend of Bomberman'' (October 24, 2002), Game Boy Advance. *''Bomberman'' (2003), mobile phone. *''Bomberman Jetters Vol. 1'' (April 7, 2003), mobile phone. *''Bomberman Jetters: Game Collection'' (October 16, 2003), Game Boy Advance. *''Super Bomberman'' (December 1, 2003), Mobile phone. The Yahoo! Mobile version is titled Super Bomberman BT and features exclusive Bluetooth connectivity. *''Bomberman'' (2004), N-Gage. *''Bomberman Special'' (2004), Mobile phone. *''Bomberman Kart DX'' (2004), PlayStation 2. Enhanched version of Bomberman Kart. *''Net de Bomberman'' (February 19, 2004), PlayStation 2. *''Bomberman RPG'' (November 10, 2005), Mobile phone. *''Bomberman'' (May 19, 2005), Nintendo DS. *''Bomberman Hardball'' (October 7, 2004), PlayStation 2. *''Bomberman Kart Special'' (April 27, 2005), mobile phone. Simply called Bomberman Kart outside Japan. *''Bomberman Kart 3D'' (October 10, 2005), mobile phone. *''Bomberman: Bakufuu Sentai Bombermen'' (March 6, 2006), PSP. *''Bomberman Portable'' (July 20, 2006), PSP. Simply titled Bomberman outside Japan, and later also released as Bomberman Legacy. *''Bomberman Land Touch!'' (July 20, 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Bomberman Act:Zero MOBILE Type'' (November 24, 2006), mobile phone. *''Bomberman Story DS'' (March 21, 2007), Nintendo DS. *''Bomberman Land Portable'' (March 21, 2007), PSP. Simply called Bomberman Land outside Japan. *''Bomberman Land: Battles'' (2007), mobile devices. *''Bomberman'' (December 2007), iOS. *''Bomberman Land Touch! 2'' (July 19, 2007), Nintendo DS. *''Gachapin ☆ Bomberman'' (August 6, 2007), mobile phone. *''Bomberman Planet Vol. 1'' (January 2008), mobile phone. *''Bomberman Touch: The Legend of Mystic Bomb'' (July 10, 2008), iOS. *''Bomberman '08'' (September 8, 2008), mobile phone. *''Bomberman Online Japan'' (September 10, 2008), PC. Service ended on June 3, 2009. *''Yatterman X Bomberman'' (November 27, 2008), mobile game. *''Bomberman 2'' (December 4, 2008), Nintendo DS. Named Custom Battler Bomberman in Japan. *''R20☆ Moe Bomberman'' (December 17, 2008), mobile phone. *''Super Gachapin ☆ Bomberman'' (January 26, 2009), mobile phone. *''Competition ☆ Bomberman GEEK'' (January 29, 2009), mobile phone. *''Rose O'Neill Kewpie ☆ Bomberman'' (January 29, 2009), mobile phone. *''Bomberman Touch 2: Volcano Party'' (June 17, 2009), iOS. *''Bomberman Blitz'' (October 7, 2009), DSiWare. *''Bomberman: Disney Stitch Edition'' (2010), mobile phone. *''Bomberman Next: Here in Kanto Edition'' (July 26, 2010), mobile phone. *''Bomberman Next: Here in Kinki Edition'' (November 29, 2010), mobile phone. *''Bomberman Dojo'' (February 14, 2011), Android. *''Bomberman: Chains'' (2011), iOS. *''One Hundred Person Battle Bomberman'' (March 28, 2012), iOS. *''Bomberman'' (November 5, 2014), iOS, Android. *''Taisen! Bomberman'' (January 26, 2016), iOS, Android. Compilations *''Bomberman Collection'' (July 21, 1996), Game Boy. It includes Bomber Boy, Bomberman GB, Bomberman GB 2. *''Bomberman Collection Vol.1'' (December 19, 2002), PC. It includes Bomberman (TG-16), Bomberman '93 and Bomberman World. *''Bomberman Collection Vol.2'' (April 15, 2004), PC. It includes Super Bomberman, Super Bomberman 2, Super Bomberman 3 and Bomberman Party Edition. *''Hudson Best Collection Vol. 1 - Bomberman Collection'' (December 22, 2005), Game Boy Advance. It includes the NES version of Bomberman and Bomberman II. Manga & Anime Two Bomberman mangas have been produced and adapted into animes, while a third anime series was also produced: *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden'', published by CoroCoro Comics, the anime adaptation aired from Feburary 7, 1998 to January 1, 1999 for 48 episodes. *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory'', published by CoroCoro Comics, the anime adaptation aired from Feburary 7, 1999 to January 30, 2000 for 50 episodes. *''Bomberman Jetters'', the only series created directly as a tv series, it aired from October 2, 2002 to September 24, 2003 for 52 episodes. Links to other series Mascot links: [[Mr. Destructoid cameos|Mr. Destructoid makes an appearance in ''Bomberman Live]]; [[Mii appearances|Miis are featured in Bomberman Blast]].'' Category:Hudson Soft Category:Series Category:Video games Category:Konami